dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fall Event
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect star dust and trade them at The Astral Spire to receive rewards. Star dust needed to be collected and traded at the Astral Spire. Each reward required a certain amount of star dust to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more star dust than required to obtain their next reward the remaining star dusts was accumulated in the star dust storage meter for the next reward. The star dust storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Star Fall Event? StarFallRulesMenu1.png|Rules Part 1 StarFallRulesMenu2.png|Rules Part 2 StarFallHasBegun.png|Welcome StarFallFindingStarDust1.png|Finding Star Dust Part 1 StarFallFindingStarDust2.png|Finding Star Dust Part 2 StarFallBuyingStarDust.png|Buying Star Dust StarFallTurningInStarDustForRewards1.png|Turning In Star Dust For Rewards Part 1 StarFallTurningInStarDustForRewards2.png|Turning In Star Dust For Rewards Part 2 StarFallMoreStarDust.png|More Star Dust StarFallLeftOverStarDust.png|Leftover Star Dust CompletingStarFall.png|Finish StarFallRewardsMenu1.png|Rewards Part 1 StarFallRewardsMenu2.png|Rewards Part 2 ' objective was to collect star dust. helped build on the Star Fall Island Cluster where the Star Fall Monument, Meridiem Habitat, Midnight Pedestal, Walk of Stars, two Midnight Dragons, and the Weather Station were located, which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial StarFallWelcomeTutorialMessage.png|Tutorial Part One StarFallTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part Two StarFallTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part Three StarFallTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part Four StarFallTutorialFinish.png|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Astral Spire, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Reward Completion Star Fall Event- Prize Completion One.png|Star Fall Monument Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Two.png|Meridiem Habitat Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Three.png|Midnight Pedestal Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Four.png|Walk of Stars Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Five.png|First Midnight Dragon Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Six.png|Second Midnight Dragon Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Seven.png|Weather Station Reward Message Star Fall Event- Prize Completion Animation.jpg|Animation when Star Dust are Being Traded In StarFallEventRewardsObtainedMenu1.jpg|Rewards Obtained Menu Part 1 StarFallEventRewardsObtainedMenu2.jpg|Rewards Obtained Menu Part 2 StarFallEventEndedPrematurelyMessagePart1.jpg|Star Fall Event has ended Part 1 StarFallEventEndedPrematurelyMessagePart2.jpg|Star Fall Event has ended Part 2 When enough star dust were collected they were able to be traded in for rewards. Upon receiving a reward a message card popped up. This is the process in which the reward completion occurred. The rewards were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery Notes *On April 8, 2015, Update 2.10.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on April 9, 2015 and ended on May 5, 2015. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in star dust at the Astral Spire from April 9, 2015 to May 4, 2015. *On April 17, 2015, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of star dust from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of star dust. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On May 1, 2015, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *Players who finished the by earning all the rewards from the event were, unlike previous events, able to keep on collecting star dust until the event officially ended, the Star Fall Island Cluster did not disappear and the event did not end "earlier" for them. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On May 4, 2015, a bug affected some players park in the following the end of Double Star Dust Weekend which resulted in their collected star dust being transformed into treats before the 24 hours countdown in the Social Menu. The ended prematurely for most of the players. **On May 4, 2015, Backflip Studios acknowledged the bug and restored the . Players parks that were affected were identified and notified through a pop-up message that the event was fixed. Besides, Backflip Studios also gifted extra star dust to those players whom were affected as compensation for the inconvenience caused. If a player had already completed the event and had earned all rewards, he or she would get 5, 000 star dust. ***These gifts were in addition to the standard treats from converted star dust. *The ended on May 5, 2015, at approximately 16:30:00 (UTC). Category:Events